Black
by Liinak
Summary: Luego de un accidente mágico en la casa de los Dursley a los ocho años, Harry es castigado y abandonado en las calles de Londres. La desaparición del niño-que-vivió no es apreciada por el Mundo Mágico hasta que es muy tarde y ya no son capaces de encontrarlo. ¿Qué sucederá después del resurgimiento de Voldemort? ¿Cómo sobreviviran los magos y brujas sin su dorado héroe?
1. Capítulo 1: El niño

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**N/A:** Si bueno, jeje. Aquí les va algo. Disfruten, Liinak :)

**xx**

**Black**

**Capítulo 1: El niño**

**xx**

Remus Lupin observaba la habitación en la que se encontraba con desconfianza, intentando encontrar entre los rostros y entre los gestos alguna pista que explicara la razón detrás de aquella sorpresiva reunión de la Orden después de tantos años de paz y tranquilidad. Desafortunadamente, su búsqueda parecía destinada al fracaso. Entre los magos y brujas que llenaban aquel salón tan solo veía reflejada su propia curiosidad, su propio temor ante los desfavorables acontecimientos que podían congregar a tal diverso grupo de gente. Su mirada pasó por sobre la paranoica expresión de Moody, sobre las incomodas miradas que Arthur y Molly Weasley continuaban intercambiando, sobre la fría máscara que era el rostro de Snape; no encontró respuesta alguna. Sus ojos continuaron su recorrido. Minerva se encontraba al lado del profesor de pociones, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos fijos en la figura del Director de Hogwarts. Albus se encontraba de pie, su mirada perdida en un punto fijo por sobre sus cabezas. El licántropo no pudo evitar que se le apretara el estómago, el líder que los había convocado parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos apagados e insensibles, su propia frente fijada en una clara expresión de inquietud. El aura de poder que siempre lo había rodeado no lo envolvía, en su lugar el anciano parecía frágil. Débil. Parecía estar, consideró Remus, asustado...

Remus Lupin lentamente se enderezó en el asiento. Sus ojos nuevamente dieron una vuelta completa a lo largo de la habitación y volvieron a posarse en Dumbledore. El licántropo consideró la fecha, el lugar y los integrantes que lo rodeaban. Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a funcionar con rapidez.

Tan solo había una razón para convocarlos de esa manera.

Una persona.

_Harry, _pensó el hombre-lobo. _Algo le ha pasado a Harry._

Era el 30 de agosto de 1991. Se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas secretas del castillo de Hogwarts, adyacentes a la oficina del Director. Se encontraba rodeado de gente relacionada a la escuela, o en defecto, a sus alumnos… a sus alumnos de primer año. Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que las palabras del anciano cayeran sobre él con una mezcla de temor, resignación y furia. Agachó su cabeza y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo un intento sobre-humano para controlar al lobo que llevaba dentro.

Su cachorro se encontraba en problemas.

Su cachorro estaba en peligro.

Dumbledore lo había perdido. Quizás… Para siempre.

Las palabras del Director llegaron a sus oídos de manera gradual, mientras más control alcanzaba más entendía las palabras de éste. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, pero poco a poco iba aflojando sus brazos, abriendo sus manos y escondiendo la furia que había amenazado con liberar a la bestia.

Las palabras finalmente se volvieron lo suficientemente claras para entenderlas.

―… por esta razón es primordial que organicemos lo más rápido posible un equipo de búsqueda que se encargue de revisar el área de Surrey, con la intención de moverse inmediatamente a Londres una vez la investigación ahí haya terminado ―el profesor parecía haber olvidado su estado anterior y su apariencia nuevamente reflejaba el poder que debía tener el mago que había liderado la facción de la luz en la última guerra. Pero aquella confianza, descubrió Remus, no alcanzaba a sus inexpresivos ojos azules―. Es poco probable que Harry Potter se encuentre tan cerca de sus parientes...

Dumbledore se detuvo y Remus sintió la necesidad de abalanzarse a través de la mesa y sacudirlo para que continuara hablando. Harry estaba desaparecido, pero el licántropo no sabía hace cuanto, no sabía por qué, no sabía nada porque no había sido capaz de escuchar lo que el Director había dicho anteriormente. Albus miró sus manos, evadiendo la mirada de los magos y brujas que lo rodeaban, Remus casi consideró que el Director se sentía avergonzado por algo, quizás incluso culpable… Pero eso no era posible, el poderoso Albus Dumbledore jamás se había disculpado ante nadie, jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Tampoco lo hizo ahora. El profesor nuevamente elevó la cara y fijo su vista en un punto fijo de la pared. Sus ojos no observaban a nadie, su rostro se encontraba petrificado en una máscara fría e inexpresiva. Su boca comenzó a moverse, pero de ella salió una voz que Remus Lupin, en todos sus años de conocer al Director, jamás había oído. Era una voz baja, fría, oculta, como el susurro de un cadáver:

―Según lo que se ha podido establecer luego de que Hagrid logró hablar con su… _familia ―_el hombre-lobo sintió como sus orejas se afinaban con aquella palabra, aquella palabra, 'familia', se encontraba cargada de un profundo desprecio apenas oculto. Remus cerró sus puños con fuerza y continuó escuchando, cuestionaría al Director personalmente luego de la reunión―, Harry Potter lleva desaparecido aproximadamente dos años y medio. El último lugar en el cual se lo vio fue la casa de la _Familia_ _Dursley_ en Little Whinging, pero lo más probable es que, después de tanto tiempo, la pista en ese sector se encuentre fría.

»Es de suma importancia que trabajemos lo más rápido posible. Si no tenemos información sobre el paradero del Sr. Potter para el primero de septiembre, el resto del Mundo Mágico se enterara de su desaparición y habrá caos, el Ministerio se verá involucrado en la búsqueda. No tendremos ninguna oportunidad de mantenerlo un secreto… Yo…

Albus volvió a detenerse. Remus estaba seguro que su voz casi se había quebrado. Se preguntó si el resto de la audiencia se había dado cuenta, o si había sido tan leve que tan solo sus sentidos de hombre-lobo lo habían ayudado a identificarlo.

El Director tomó asiento y ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Su voz escapó como un susurro apenas audible, mágicamente alcanzando cada rincón del salón:

―Molly, Arthur, Alastor y Minerva… Quiero que tomen el mapa que se encuentra sobre mi escritorio y comiencen inmediatamente a formar un perímetro de búsqueda.

Nadie se movió. Estaban demasiado atónitos para siquiera intentarlo. El-niño-que-vivió había desaparecido, _dos_ años atrás. ¿Cómo el Director no lo había sabido hasta ahora?

Ante la falta de reacción, Remus se giró para observar que haría el anciano hombre. La voz del Profesor resonó más fuerte. Había levantado la cabeza y, por primera vez durante aquella reunión, los observaba a la cara.

―Muévanse ―esperó un momento para que ver qué hacían, los susodichos aún se veían indecisos―. ¡Ahora!

El primero en levantarse fue Moody, su pierna de madera haciendo eco en el suelo de piedra mientras se movía hacia la puerta que daba a la oficina. Luego McGonagall se puso de pie, siguiendo al ex-auror, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Arthur al pasar detrás de su asiento que despertó al pelirrojo de su ensimismamiento. Arthur tomo la mano de su mujer y la levantó junto a él. Ambos siguieron a la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

Remus miró a los quedaban atrás. Él mismo, Snape y Dumbledore.

Quizás no tendría que pedir por su reunión privada después de todo.

Quizás el Director estaría lo suficiente afligido con la desaparición de Harry que le contestaría honestamente sin necesidad de jugar a sus adivinanzas y acertijos.

El hombre-lobo encontró los ojos del profesor de Pociones y vio reflejada su incertidumbre en ellos. La situación estaba claramente al borde del colapso y ambos lo sabían, no tenía ningún sentido mantener las rencillas del colegio cuando estaban ante el posible quiebre emocional del mago más poderoso del mundo

Albus habló. Su voz era baja, pero ya no fría.

El Directo parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Ambos, Remus y Severus, se giraron para observarlo con atención. Sus propias caras reflejando el desánimo que ver al Director en ese estado les provocaba.

―Creo que está muerto ―su voz resonó en las paredes―. Creo que Harry Potter está muerto…

Su voz se apagó y el Director comenzó a sollozar.

Remus Lupin siempre se había considerado un hombre sereno. Sus años de ser hombre-lobo lo habían entrado a centrar sus emociones y no dejar que nunca nada lo alterara de gran manera. Era peligroso, bastante peligroso, y él jamás había querido herir a nadie por haber perdido control de la bestia que llevaba dentro.

Pero esta vez no había otra manera de reaccionar.

Había escuchado la voz con claridad, había entendido cada palabra, había interpretado su significado a la perfección: Harry estaba muerto. Lo que era peor, sus afinados sentidos habían sido capaces de captar la total honestidad detrás de las palabras del Director: él estaba seguro que Harry estaba muerto.

No era posible.

Y si de alguna manera llegaba a ser cierto, sólo había una persona a la cual podía culpar por ello: Albus Dumbledore.

Sin darse cuenta el licántropo se encontraba de pie y había avanzado hasta estar al lado del Director. Antes de poder siquiera procesar sus acciones su mano se había enredado en el sedoso y blanco pelo del anciano y había levantado su cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

No quería que fuera cierto. Tenía que haber un error. Un terrible horror.

Y la única manera de encontrar aquella equivocación era haciendo que el Profesor comenzará a contar su historia de principio… a fin.

Sus palabras salieron con dificultad de su garganta. Le era casi imposible mover su mandíbula, sus dientes estaban fijos en una mueca de feroz violencia.

―Comienza a hablar. Ahora ―su voz era casi irreconocible, pero estaba casi seguro que había logrado comunicarse con totalidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltar la cabeza del Director sintió como un golpe de energía lo enviaba de espaldas contra la pared de la sala. El golpe lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones y en su cabeza todas las ideas que se habían formado durante aquel día daban vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar una base donde acomodarse. La habitación se veía borrosa y un agudo dolor comenzaba a hacerse presente en su nuca. Poco a poco el lobo comenzó a asentarse nuevamente, y Remus Lupin vio la figura de Snape al otro lado de la habitación, su varita levantada, esperando ansioso el siguiente movimiento del licántropo.

Remus se levantó con lentitud, sus manos alzadas a modo de apaciguar al profesor de Pociones. Con la misma parsimonia se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento, un par de lugares alejado tanto del Director como del ex-Mortifago. Snape bajó la varita y también volvió a sentarse. Ambos volvieron a mirar al Director, esperando la historia de la desaparición y posible muerte de Harry James Potter, el-niño-que-vivió.

**xx**

El niño corría por la calle desierta evitando los brotes de luz que proporcionaban los distintos pubs que aún funcionaban a esas horas. Era tarde, bastante tarde, y su hermano mayor se estaría preguntando a dónde se había metido que aún no regresaba al cobijo de su pequeño escondite. Poco a poco el niño comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas se movían con cada vez más agilidad y energía, saltando y esquivando los bancos, los basureros y los vagabundos que iba encontrando a su paso. Al llegar al final de la segunda cuadra dobló a toda velocidad a su izquierda, sus pies levantándose del suelo ante el esfuerzo y tocando levemente la pared con la cual había estado a punto de estrellarse. Era hábil, este niño. Siempre se lo habían dicho, su velocidad y reflejos no se comparaban con el de ningún otro y constantemente se aprovechaba de este hecho para evitar los peores problemas que acarreaban la vida callejera que había adoptado a sus ocho años. La velocidad que alcanzaba cuando se encontraba en la privacidad de la oscuridad y en la soledad de la aquellas horas nocturnas llegaba a ser increíble, casi sobrenatural. Se encontraba solo, totalmente solo, y cuando estaba solo, a veces hasta podía saltarse cuadras enteras sin tener que tocar nunca el suelo. Tan solo desaparecía –_Swish_– y volvería a aparecer en la siguiente esquina –_Swash._

Tenía mucho cuidado, eso sí. De que nadie lo viera, lo que hacía, después de todo, era anormal, un truco de fenómenos de circo que nadie jamás debía ver, no fuera a hacer que lo reconocieran como un ser ajeno que se ocultaba entre sus normales –aunque ilegales– vidas. Desde muy pequeño, este niño había aprendido a ocultar sus _habilidades_, sus parientes le habían enseñado a hacerlo a base de gritos, insultos y golpes. Y éste era un niño inteligente, aprendía rápido y pocas veces caía en el juego de cometer el mismo error más de una vez. David le había enseñado incluso mejores maneras de ocultarse y de ocultar sus _dotes especiales_, como a su hermano mayor gustaba de decirle a sus extrañas prácticas, y por ello el niño siempre tendría un deuda que no sabría nunca cómo pagar por completo. Y es que este niño había experimentado en su propia carne los problemas que estos dotes podían traerle, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquello sucediera nunca más… Y tampoco pensaba que pudiera sobrevivir a lo mismo una vez más, la primera y única vez que había experimentado las consecuencias que venían con dejar que lo vieran haciendo sus _cosas raras y anormales_ había casi muerto.

Había habido tanta sangre que por un momento había incluso pensado que había muerto. Claramente un niño de ocho años no podía sangrar tanto y seguir vivo.

Pero él había vivido. Y quizás ese había sido otro acto de un estúpido fenómeno de circo, pero un acto que le había salvado la vida y que le había permitido salir de aquella casa del horror en la cual había vivido tantos años.

El niño sonrió, disfrutando la libertad del aire nocturno recorriendo su desordenado pelo negro.

Gracias a toda esa sangre había atraído la atención de aquel adolescente, de David. Y gracias a que había sobrevivido el joven lo había adoptado como un hermano menor. Si algo sabía aquel niño de once años, es que no había manera alguna de estar más agradecido de aquellos _dotes especiales_ que tenía, especialmente después que todo aquello lo había ayudado a abandonar la casa de sus tíos… O, mejor dicho, que toda esa sangre y la inminente muerte, habían llevado a sus tíos a abandonarlo en una zanja, un cuerpo pequeño, ensangrentado e inmóvil listo para recibir la ayuda que otro joven abandonado podía proporcionarle.

El niño subió nuevamente la velocidad de sus piernas, y se preparó para hacer el truco de desaparecer (_Swish)_ y aparecer nuevamente (_Swash). _Su hermano lo estaba esperando, quizás con algo de comida, solo quizás, pero de seguro con pequeño fuego y una buena historia para antes de acostarse. Quizás alguno de los otros huérfanos también habría llegado aquella noche a la casa. Nunca se podía saber quién exactamente dormiría en el refugio durante la noche, o quién llegaría al día siguiente. O quién no volvería nunca más por haber sido atrapado a causa de los policías que rondaban las calles a lo largo de Londres. Lo que sí sabía es que David estaría ahí, y que él tenía que llegar antes de que su hermano armara un grupo de búsqueda con la gente que hubiera llegado a la casa.

Había pasado antes. Y no había sido para nada agradable.

David nunca le había pegado. Él no era como su familia.

Pero la preocupación y decepción que había visto en su rostro. Y en el rostro de todos los que habían participado en la búsqueda, había sido suficiente para nunca desaparecer sin avisar… o por lo menos nunca sin una buena razón, como la que tenía ahora. El niño se tocó el bolsillo y sintió el fajo de billetes por debajo de la tela al igual que un objeto duro con forma rectangular.

David estaría contento, estaba seguro. Pero solo si lograba llegar antes de que el grupo de búsqueda saliera a encontrarlo a él. A veces, tenía que admitir, se sentía atosigado ante las constantes reglas que el grupo de la casa le imponía. Podía entender que se preocuparan por él, también entendía que aquel mundo en el cual vivían era más peligroso que el que enfrentaban la mayoría de los niños de su edad. ¡Pero ya no era un bebe!

¡Daba lo mismo si era o no era el menor de todo el grupo!

Finalmente, el niño divisó el edificio dos cuadras más adelante. Las calles seguían estando desiertas, se fijó, eso era bueno. Sí llegaba a haber alguien rondando aquellos lugares tendría que ser el triple de cuidadoso en introducirse furtivamente al edificio. Era difícil a veces, pero valía la pena. Aquel refugio les había durado todo ese tiempo gracias a discreción y al cuidado. Nadie podía verlos salir y entrar o corrían el riesgo que los denunciaran a la policía por invadir propiedad privada… Aunque a quién podía pertenecerle aquel viejo edificio, era una pregunta que nadie había podido responder con satisfacción. Por suerte el lugar no tenía "vecinos", solo el ocasional grupo de drogadictos que se instalaba en el desolado terreno del costado, o la pandilla que a veces se juntaba por ahí cerca a planear su próximo movimiento.

Mirando con atención a su alrededor, el niño saltó la reja y se movió con rapidez a través de la oscuridad hasta llegar a una ventana que daba a un sótano. El edificio era enorme, una casona de casi cinco pisos que había sido parte de un incendio que había terminado por quemar hasta el suelo todas las casas de la cuadra. Aquel lugar se había logrado mantener en pie, a pesar de las llamas. Si bien los dos pisos superiores se encontraban totalmente destrozados, el sótano y los tres primeros pisos eran habitables y acogedores, especialmente para un grupo pequeño como el de ellos.

Con cuidado el niño utilizo un fierro aplanado para levantar la ventana e introducirse en la oscuridad del lugar. Cayó con cuidado arriba de unas cajas de madera que habían puesto especialmente para él. Aquella era su entrada, nadie más cabía por aquella diminuta ventana. Cuando termino de bajarse de las cajas y finalmente plantó ambos pies en el suelo, la puerta que daba de la cocina al sótano se abrió y una silueta apareció contra la luz que otorgaban las velas.

―¿Jack?

El niño se giró hacia la figura y sonrió. David sabía muy bien que su nombre era Harry, pero también sabía que este nunca quería volver con la gente que lo había abandonado en aquella calle y, así, había decidido cambiarle el nombre…

―¿Blackjack?

Harry hizo una mueca desagradable. Cuando había conocido a David por primera vez este había estado trabajando como "asistente" de uno de tipejos que se encargaba de las apuestas en los casinos clandestinos. David básicamente lo había llamado en honor a su juego de cartas favorito…

Era su juego favorito también, por supuesto.

Pero no dejaba de ser un juego de cartas.

―¿No podíamos simplemente dejarlo Jacky Black, cierto?

El joven que estaba en la puerta se rió.

―¿Seguro que no quieres dejarlo en 'veintiuno', mejor?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con fingido fastidio comenzó a subir la escalera. Cuando llego al final abrazó brevemente a su hermano y luego lo golpeó en el estómago.

―No, gracias. Jack está bien.

**xx**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte, Liinak_

**xx**


	2. Capítulo 2: El prisionero

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**N/A:** Aquí les va el segundo, espero les guste, Liinak :)

**xx**

**Black**

**Capítulo 2: El Prisionero**

**xx**

El hombre se encontraba en lo más profundo de su pequeña celda, protegido por la poca seguridad que las sombras le proporcionaban. Su cuerpo delgado y demacrado tiritaba ante el frío del ambiente, haciéndose presente en pequeñas nubes de vapor que salían de su boca al respirar. El hombre sonreía. Olvidando la prisión en la que se encontraba. Ignorando las sombras terroríficas que se paseaban de tiempo en tiempo al otro lado de la puerta. Relegando al lugar más profundo de su mente aquella infinita oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Lo había visto. Lo había encontrado. El prisionero podía sentir como sus manos temblaban afirma

Al respirar.

Porque todavía, después de 12 años de la más terrible tortura, él aun respiraba.

Y en sus propias manos estaba el premio a tanta espera.

El hombre se encontraba apoyado contra la fría pared de roca, sus ropas sucias y rotas colgaban de su cuerpo delgado dejando ver la piel gris y demacrada de su cuerpo. Su pelo largo colgaba sobre su rostro tapando sus facciones.

El hombre.

El hombre sonreía. Olvidando la prisión en la que se encontraba. Ignorando las sombras terroríficas que se paseaban de tiempo en tiempo al otro lado de la puerta. Relegando al lugar más profundo de su mente aquella infinita oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Lo había visto. Lo había encontrado. El prisionero podía sentir como sus manos temblaban afirmando el papel que tenía entre sus manos, casi rasgándolo.

El hombre.

El hombre sonreía. Y en las afueras de aquel círculo de celdas, los guardias de la prisión se preguntaban si el prisionero finalmente se había vuelto loco.

El papel que tenía entre sus manos se rasgó y dos pedazos de periódico cayeron al suelo. La foto de una familia partida por la mitad. Una familia y una rata.

La rata.

Su rata.

Y él la mataría. Por matar a su mejor amigo, por condenar a su ahijado.

Él la mataría.

Se escaparía y la mataría.

El prisionero sonrió, y por primera vez en doce años se sintió libre.

**xx**

Remus Lupin observó el periódico con un aturdido asombro. La noticia que leía era una repetición, un aviso. En toda literalidad no era más que una advertencia enviada por el Ministerio de la Magia, una advertencia cuasi disfrazada como una noticia. Aun así, a pesar de que ya con anterioridad había procesado la misma información, el hombre-lobo no podía dejar de estar en shock. Su cerebro no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la misma pregunta: _¿Cómo diablos las cosas habían terminado de esa manera?_

Habían pasado ya casi dos años desde que habían declarado muerto al sobrino que nunca llegó a conocer realmente. Y ahora el traidor que había matado a sus padres y que había condenado al pobre pequeño a un vida llena de dolor y hambre tenía el descaro de arrancarse de la prisión más segura del mundo y rondar las calles en busca de venganza. Aquella excusa de ser humano a quien James y Lily habían confiado la seguridad del pequeño bebe, ese idiota que se había hecho llamar _padrino_…

"_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya al bergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado. «Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comu nidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Corne lius Fudge…"_

¿Cómo podía Harry estar muerto y ese subterfugio de mago seguir con vida? ¡No solo eso! ¡No solo vivo, sino que libre también! Vagando las calles en busca de más víctimas.

Remus podía sentir como el lobo se volvía a alzar en su interior. Los ataques de ira se habían vuelto más frecuentes desde aquel fatídico día en que el Director de Hogwarts lo había llamado a su oficina junto al resto de la Orden por primera vez después de muchos años. Era un constante atado de nervios, demasiado peligroso para siquiera salir de su casa no fuera que pusiera en riesgo a alguien más. Ya no había como controlarlo, algo se había roto dentro de él. Aquella barrera que había impuesto ante el lobo durante su juventud ya no existía. La violencia del animal estaba constantemente a su disposición, buscando un modo de salir y expresarse. Remus se encontraba al límite de su propia cordura, había perdido el control y lo sabía, con todos sus cercanos muertos ya no había nada que lo centrará en la realidad, en su propia humanidad.

Dejando _El Profeta _sobre la mesa. El licántropo gruñó.

Luego aulló.

Por último se levantó y salió de su solitaria cabaña, decidido a encontrar su venganza, a matar al traidor que había destruido su familia.

La voz de Dumbledore resonaba en su cabeza, con dos años de peso en la consciencia: "Los interrogué, sí. Luego de que Hagrid llegó de vuelta gritando que Harry no se encontraba en su casa, que los Dursley desmentían haber conocido jamás a nadie con ese nombre… Fui yo. Fui a hablar con ellos… Era obvio que estaban mintiendo, no necesitaba Legimencia para saberlo. Pero no estaban dispuestos a contestar mis preguntas. La use. Sus mentes se abrieron ante mis ojos y lo que ahí vi…"

Remus siguió avanzando, una mueca asesina en su rostro. Era _su _culpa. ¡Todo era _su_ maldita culpa! ¡Maldito Black!

"… Lo golpearon. Ese Vernon Dursley, lo golpeó, lo golpeó tanto que lo mató… y se lo llevó hasta Londres para dejar el cadáver en la calle… Esta búsqueda no tiene otro sentido que darle una vana esperanza al Mundo Mágico antes que la trágica verdad de la muerte de su salvador los alcance. No necesitan saber que murió a causa de su propia familia, no necesitan saber que fue maltratado durante toda su infancia, no necesitan sentirse tan culpables como yo me siento respecto a la situación de su vida, y de su muerte."

¡¿Cómo había llegado a eso?! A estar sentado durante años en una mesa en su cabaña, pensando en Harry pero nunca atreviéndose a visitarlo. A imaginarse de lejos que crecía feliz y rodeado de un tipo de amor familiar que él nunca habría sido capaz de otorgarle. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Abandonándolo a su suerte, sin revisar que estuviera bien. Tomando las palabras de consuelo de Dumbledore como si hubieran sido la más bendita verdad: _Harry está bien, Remus. Sus tíos están cuidando de él._

¡Ja!

¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego?!

…

Pero no más. Nunca más. El lobo estaba suelto y quería venganza. Venganza por la manada que le habían destruido. Por sus compañeros, por su cachorro. Por Harry.

**xx**

La vida en las calles nunca había sido tan fácil como lo era en esos días. Durante los últimos dos meses las patrullas y sus policías habían estado enfocados en una búsqueda por cielo, mar y tierra, encaminada a la captura de uno de los prófugos más peligrosos de los últimos tiempos. David y Jack utilizaron el tiempo con sabiduría, retomando el ritmo que habían tenido con anterioridad y cometiendo todos aquellos pequeños robos que habían querido hacer durante los últimos años. La vida avanzaba de manera tranquila.

Aparentemente el fugitivo había huido de una de las prisiones más seguras y misteriosas de Gran Bretaña, y si bien las autoridades llamaban a estar especialmente atentos en Escocia, todos los policías que no se encontraban ya ocupados con casos previos habían sido obligados a trabajar buscándolo. Esto provocaba un hecho increíblemente conveniente: las llamadas a la policía se veían contestadas con horas de espera, dándole a los huérfanos todo el tiempo necesario para huir, y hasta cometer otro atraco.

En aquel preciso momento, David podía ver la cara de su gran salvador en las pantallas de una tienda de electrodoméstico. Su rostro se repetía una y otra vez en cada televisor: pelo largo y oscuro, piel pálida, despiertos ojos grises y una sonrisa desquiciada. Podría haber si el rostro de él, o de cualquiera de sus amigos. Podría ser incluso el rostro que Harry tendría en el futuro si continuaba con su vida en las calles. Era el final de todos, después de todo -al menos que fueran realmente poderosos-, no había una manera infalible de eludir a la ley para siempre.

El joven adulto sacudió la cabeza. A través de la vitrina no podía escuchar las palabras de la presentadora de noticias, pero podía imaginárselas perfectamente. 'Extremadamente peligroso', 'incontables crímenes', 'incontables asesinatos', 'culpable', 'trece personas', 'las autoridades están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo', 'cualquier información llamar a…'. La verdad es que él y todos sus compañeros esperaban que nunca lo atraparan. Que fuera la justicia de los marginales la que reinara finalmente, si resultaba ser un asesino en serie ellos lo sabrían, no habría manera de ocultárselos. Pero los polis y los jueces no sabían nada acerca de la verdad ni acerca de la justicia. No había nada parecido la imparcialidad en su trato con los callejeros. David estaba pronto a cumplir sus veinte años y lamentablemente no estaba invicto con respecto a los procesos de justica de la gran Inglaterra. Hacía tres meses que había salido del sistema y se había reunido con su hermano pequeño, y si bien había sido una buena vida hasta el punto en que lo habían encerrado, por primera vez en todos sus años de vivir en la calle había decidido que no era exactamente el mejor camino de todos. Era un buen camino. Pero Harry se merecía mejor. Era demasiado inteligente, demasiado fuerte y demasiado talentosos para quedarse para siempre en el refugio, cometiendo robos pequeños para vivir y tocando la armónica hasta altas horas de la noche.

En la vitrina, el reflejo del joven y la figura del prófugo se mezclaban. David sonrió. De su espalda colgaba una maleta dura con una forma especial. Era el último robo que había logrado llevar a cabo por el día y el peso se sentía reconfortante contra su espalda. Jacky la adoraría. Sabía que el muchacho, ahora de trece años, aprendería rápido a usarla, como lo hacía con todos los instrumentos que había llegado a tener en las manos. Pero ahora tendría uno suyo, uno que tal vez le permitiría hacer más dinero que aquella vieja armónica que había conseguido algunos años atrás.

Con un gesto solemne, David saludó a la figura de Sirius Black y siguió su camino.

La pregunta se había levantado en distintas discusiones entre su grupo de amigos: ¿Era Sirius Black realmente un asesino en serie? David no lo creía, casi nadie lo creía. La repartición de policías a lo largo del país y el misterio que envolvía aquella prisión en la cual lo habían tenido. Era demasiado movimiento político para un solo asesino. Con ningún tipo de homicida se había llevado a cabo tal tipo de extensión anteriormente. La situación era especial. La cantidad de polis, los movimientos diplomáticos, la cantidad de espacio en los noticieros y los avisos de emergencia constantes en la programación normal. Era una exageración. Era una mentira.

Mientras caminaba, David sacudió la cabeza ante la asombrosa estupidez que presentaba el público común. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegos? La situación era, por lo menos, sospechosa. ¿Realmente no encontraban ninguna razón para dudar lo que les decía el gobierno?

¿O era acaso netamente solidaridad marginal?

¿Podía estar defendiendo a un asesino solo debido a sus propias experiencias dentro del sistema?

David no se consideraba una persona estúpida. Y a pesar de haber abandonado el colegio a los catorce años, todo el mundo consideraba que tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Podía escribir, leer, de hecho le encantaba leer. Y eso había permitido que desarrollara una excelente habilidad de analizar las situaciones en profundidad, algo que –consideraba el joven– mucha gente debería aprender para sobrellevar el día a día.

Quizás no había manera de saber la verdad acerca de Black sin conocer al hombre mismo. Y eso era algo que probablemente nunca sucedería, su curiosidad acerca de este extraño rostro tendría que quedar insatisfecha.

En el entretanto, todavía tenía una belleza de guitarra que entregarle a Harry.

**xx**

Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo y los pocos muebles que adornaban aquella desahuciada casa. Estaba claro que nadie había estado ahí por años, pero había algunas extrañas marcas en los muebles y el suelo que sugerían que tiempo atrás una bestia había alojado en aquel lugar. El hombre entró con pesados pasos, sus roídos zapatos dejando marcas distintivas en la suciedad del lugar. Era una curiosa figura, este hombre, pues si bien en su mano derecha llevaba una varita como cualquier otro mago, en su mano izquierda llevaba firmemente tomada la pierna de un niño inconsciente al cual arrastraba metódicamente a través de lo que alguna vez había sido una sala de estar.

Estaba claro que aquel muchacho no estaba muerto, su leve respiración y sus sonrosadas mejillas podían atestiguar a ello. Pero su inmovilidad y su inoportuno sueño parecían declamar que algún tipo de hechicería había sido cometida. El hombre no parecía tener ningún tipo de aprensión con respecto a sus acciones, y es que este hombre no era cualquier mago. Él era, después de todo, el prófugo número uno de del mundo mágico. Él era el infame Sirius Black. ¿En qué mundo tal asesino en serie podría mostrar reparos ante la acción de maldecir a un niño?

No en aquel, eso estaba claro.

Black se sentó en el suelo, algo alejado del cuerpo del muchacho, y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Se sentía agotado, desprovisto de cualquier energía. Aunque lo hubiera intentado, el ex-prisionero no habría podido gritar, llorar o golpear la pared hasta que sus puños sangraran. Por mucho que su mente le gritaba que todo aquello era la reacción que se esperaba de él ante tal noticia, el mago no se podía el cuerpo ni el alma y era incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos miraban levemente hacia arriba, sin enfocarse en objeto alguno. Dos orbes grises y vacíos. No había lágrimas en ellos, solo la sensación de derrota.

Estaba muerto.

No, no el niño que yacía sobre el suelo.

Harry.

Harry estaba muerto. El muchacho pelirrojo se lo había dicho. Y el muchacho no había estado mintiendo, no podía mentir. Black sabía que le era imposible en tal estado de pánico absoluto.

Y no solo eso.

Sino que llevaba muerto varios años.

Bajo circunstancias dudosas y poco claras.

¡¿Qué diablos había sucedido?!

Black bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho. Su pelo negro le cubría el rostro, aumentando la cantidad de sobras que envolvían sus facciones. Sus ojos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. El hombre se mantuvo en silencio.

Desde que había sido encarcelado por la muerte de Peter y aquellos trece muggles, nada había tenido mucho sentido en la vida de Sirius Black. Pero su sobrino siempre había sido aquel soporte que lo había mantenido medianamente cuerdo dentro de aquella esquizofrénica prisión. Si había salido de aquel lugar, había sido para matar a la rata y así limpiar su nombre, para poder vivir con su ahijado y enseñarle todas aquellas cosas que James nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero aquel sueño estaba ahora destruido.

No había sido más que una ilusión imposible de cumplir.

¿Acaso se merecía el derecho de criar a Harry? ¿Luego de haberse lanzado en caza del traidor y no haber ido directamente a reclamar la tuición del hijo de su mejor amigo? Era su propia culpa y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Estaba en el infierno mismo, solo, desdichado. Y culpable. Era más culpable de lo que jamás había sido estando encerrado en Azkaban.

El mago escondió su rostro entre sus manos y ahogó un sollozo.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

No quedaba nadie.

Lupin y Dumbledore. El resto de la Orden lo creían culpable. Ni siquiera le habían dado un juicio en el cual limpiar su nombre. Nadie le había preguntado por su lado de la historia. Había sido juzgado culpable, un mortifago. Otro Black a favor de un mago oscuro. Su apellido lo había condenado para siempre.

No le quedaba nadie.

Estaba solo en la oscuridad. Y poco a poco podía sentir como la cordura que había podido recuperar fuera de la prisión comenzaba nuevamente a ser invadida por retazos de locura. Sacudió la cabeza y con un sonoro THUD la golpeó contra la pared a su espalda. Era un tratamiento burdo contra la enajenación que comenzaba a invadirlo, pero un tratamiento eficaz.

Con una mueca la golpeó nuevamente.

El mundo a su alrededor volvió a enfocarse. Y a través de sus cabellos sucios pudo ver como la figura del joven mago comenzaba a desperezarse, finalmente despertando de su siesta. Sirius Black movió su varita y susurro un par de palabras. Un rayo de luz rojo se estrelló contra el niño. Su cuerpo nuevamente yacía inmóvil, Black sabía que no se despertaría por varias horas más.

Con esfuerzo, Black se levantó. Hundió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y saco una pequeña rata congelada. La colocó en el suelo y llevó a cabo el hechizo de re-transfiguración. Poco a poco la silueta de la rata pasó a ser la silueta de un hombre. Y Sirius sonrió la sonrisa de un asesino.

―_Avada Kedavra._

No hubo un cambio evidente en la figura.

Pero el prófugo sabía que la rata estaba muerta.

El problema recaía en que James, Lily y Hary estaban muertos también.

Y él era demasiado cobarde para quitarse su propia vida.

Con un último vistazo a los dos cuerpos, Sirius Black abandonó la Casa de los Gritos, transformándose en un perro negro justo antes de dejar el edificio. En las calles de Hogsmeade, el gran perro negro se escurrió en uno de los callejones y -transformándose nuevamente en humano- desapareció de la villa.

**xx**

_**El Profeta**_

_**Artículo especial: 20 de enero, 1993. **_

"Después de un silencio de más de dos meses, el Ministerio de Magia finalmente confirmó la identidad del cuerpo encontrado en la Casa de los Gritos el pasado mes"

_Ronald Weasley, estudiantes de tercer año de la casa de Gryffindor, fue secuestrado hace aproximadamente un mes atrás por el infame Sirius Black. Según la investigación llevada a cabo por la división de seguridad del Ministerio, el estudiante de Hogwarts habría sido llevado por el prófugo a la Casa de los Gritos, lugar en el cual el joven Weasley habría despertado un día después con la sola compañía de un cadáver cuya identidad el Ministerio había mantenido bajo llave hasta ahora._

_En un extraño giro de acontecimientos, el cuerpo pertenece al mago Peter Pettigrew, quien habría sido declarado muerto más de una década atrás a pesar de que los exámenes mágico-forenses habrían confirmado que el cuerpo ni siquiera había entrado en la primera etapa de descomposición al ser encontrado._

_El Ministro no ha querido dar más información con respecto al tema, pero al interrogar a la vocera del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, se ha aclarado que el caso que involucra a Black y Pettigrew ha sido reabierto. Con esto se espera inspeccionar tanto los datos compilados como las acciones que el Ministerio llevó a cabo 12 años atrás con respecto a éste, ya que se ha develado que Sirius Black fue apresado sin la oportunidad de un juicio ante un tribunal mágico._

_Estos hechos ponen al Ministro Fudge y a Bartemius Crouch –Jefe del Departamento cuando Sirius Black fue condenado- en serios problemas, ya que traen al ojo público errores que podrían que haber causado el encierro injustificado de una persona inocente en la temible prisión de Azkaban._

**xx**

_Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte, Liinak_

**xx**


End file.
